Quest
by ragsweas
Summary: Demigod!AU Sixth Year. It is just another day in the life of Hermione Granger, a daughter of Athena. Annoying friends, traitor brother and starting a new quest. Yes, absolutely nothing new!


**Written for HSOWAW(Challenges and Assignments) for the subject: History of Muggles: Olympic Games**

 **Task #2:** Write a DemiGod!AU

 **Word Count:** 1929

A/N: Just nonsense. I have no idea what I wrote. I just wrote whatever my mind commanded me to write. It I supposed to be sixth year AU with demigods. So, tell me what do you think.

* * *

"Hey Ron!"

The son of Apollo's cheeks began to redden as he heard the daughter of Aphrodite's voice. He turned to look at Lavender coming his way. HIS WAY!

Hermione, the daughter of Athena and Ronald's best friend, just rolled her eyes and went back to the book she was reading. Lavender Brown was the last girl she wanted to encounter. Not that she hated her-it was just that she detested the girl. Harry, their friend said it was because she had a crush on Ron. Hermione believed that was the biggest nonsense she had heard in her life.

"Hi-Hi Lav." Ron said sweetly, nectar dripping from his voice. Hermione wanted to throw up, badly. Where was that wretched Son of Zeus when you needed him?

"Hey 'Mione!" Lavender said sweetly.

Hermione's nose flared and she muttered, "It is Hermione."

"Is she is a bad mood?" Lavender pretended to whisper and asked Ronald.

Ron, the great friend he was, shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes and swore in Ancient Greek. Lavender's eyebrows raised and Ron was again blushing.

The two decided to ignore her and they began planning for an upcoming date. This was absolutely fine with Hermione as long as they weren't including her. But then, as the two began a passionate kiss, Ron began to lean on her. No matter how much Hermione tried to shift, they were coming right on top of her. With Lavender's persuasion and Ron's weight, Hermione knew she would just reduce into a pulp if she did not escape.

Hermione abruptly stood up causing Ron to fall over on the log they were sitting on, but except the brief 'Ow', there was no indication he even cared. Hermione huffed. She seriously did not care now. Holding her book tightly, Hermione away from the place of love-making.

* * *

Hogwarts was the Half-Blood camp in England. Hermione wasn't sure what to expect when she had first gone there. She always knew, of course, that she wasn't Helen Granger's daughter but finding out she was a daughter of Athena was a blow. Thank Gods her parents weren't like the others, who had forced their children to run away or something like that! They had loved her and soothed her, telling Hogwarts was the best place for kids like her.

She was eleven when she left her home. At first, not many people accepted her except her fellow campers-who were not many. There was Luna Lovegood, a completely different type of brainy, Cho Chang, who could make the best of strategies, Draco bloody Malfoy, who was a pompous peacock forced to live with other 'commoners' and Dean Thomas, who was the only sane person in the Cabin.

A few days later, when a Minotaur attacked the camp, she was one of the few to fight it. With her was Ronald who was a wizard with a bow and arrow, Harry, the son of Zeus who could fight like lightning, pun intended, and Ginerva, the daughter of Hecate who had her own way with magic. The four easily defeated the monster and thus began a new friend group.

For years things were good, until last summer before her sixteenth birthday when another son of Hecate, or rather Trivia as he was a Roman began attacking Greek Gods saying they were impure and Gods knew what. His primary target was Harry. Apparently, Voldemort, the name that person had given himself, believed that killing the son of Zeus would weaken Hogwarts.

So there they were demigod friends waiting for a new quest.

* * *

Hermione was enjoying her isolation. Sitting beside the Black Lake, she lovingly gazed at the waters. It managed to soothe her no matter what. The small ripples in the water, The Giant Squid's acrobatics and the gentle breeze that made her curly hair even frizzier. The silence and beauty of the place were too small for words.

"WEASLEYS!"

Ah, there went her peace. She stood up and turned around to see Fred and George Weasley, sons of Hermes, coming down her way.

"What have the two of you done now?" Hermione asked, absolutely unmoved by the shouts coming from inside the castle.

Fred and George grinned. "Just a few explosions."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Why did she even think that there could be calm in a place where ADHD and dyslexic children were present?

Hermione was about to say something when she saw a few demigods who had went away on a quest bringing a limp Draco. His face was scarred, his hair frizzy than ever and his clothes torn.

Hermione ran behind them as they carried him to the infirmary. Chiron, Albus, a son of Hecate and Minerva, the daughter of Athena, the older demigods, stood there. It was as if they were already informed. Hermione searched for a familiar face and found Cedric Diggory, the son of Apollo, one of the demigods who went to the quest. She ran up to him and asked, out of breath, "What happened?"

Cedric's featured darkened and it was a rare occasion that it ever happened. He looked at the almost dead blonde and said, "Draco was the mole."

Hermione gasped. There were rumours of a mole among the demigods who were feeding Voldemort information.

"But-But why?" Hermione managed to ask. Katie Bell, a daughter of Hermes and the other one on the quest said, "He was a fool! Voldemort had fed him with lies that he was Minerva, the Roman form of Athena's son."

"But Minerva is a maiden!" Hermione protested. "She would not have children."

"Somebody should have told Draco that." Cedric said.

Hermione could not believe her. How could her brother be such a fool? Hermione looked at the elders talking in hushed voices. Shaking her head, Hermione ran out, needing seclusion more than ever now.

* * *

"Hermione."

Hermione looked up to see Harry looking at her worriedly. Children of different Gods were usually not allowed to sit together, but Harry was alone and he used to hop around all the tables. The rule was becoming even weaker now that everyone expected a war any day now.

"I am fine Harry." Hermione said, but she wasn't sure whom she was reassuring.

Harry held her hand tightly and said, "It's all right. Draco-he just made a mistake."

Hermione closed her eyes and wished it was true. But she knew Draco. He was always looked down upon because of his attitude. She may not be close to him, but he was still his brother-in a sense. His action, it was just to get a place somewhere.

She opened her eyes to see everyone standing up and walking to offer food to their godly parent. Hermione stood up without a word and joined the line behind Luna. She tossed a whole apple and prayed, 'Please Mother, if you can hear this, forgive Draco.'

The dinner started. It wasn't loud filled like every day. If Draco was the mole, which he sure was, then Voldemort must know everything by now. Every weak point and every false entrance.

Hermione managed to swallow her food and as soon as the last piece disappeared from her plate, she ran up to Chiron. Albus and Minerva were talking to him in a hushed voice. They all looked at her and smiled sadly.

"How is he?" she asked.

Chiron said, "We have been feeding him. He hasn't regained consciousness."

Hermione nodded. Minerva leaned and said, "I would advise you to prepare for a quest. You, Harry and Ron, are the most suitable choice."

Hermione nodded. Turning back, she went out of the Great all to tell her best friends the news.

* * *

"Honestly, I never liked Malfoy."

Ron received two smacks on his head from Harry and Ginny.

"Honestly Ronald!" Ginny said, "I agree with Hermione. You have an emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I am older to you." Ron said as if to show his dominance. Ginny waved her hand and a gag appeared in his mouth.

Hermione smiled. There was something about the Weasley family that attracted Gods. Most numbers of demigods was from the Weasley family. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George and many other were cousins.

"Hermione," Ginny said calmly, ignoring the muffled protests of Ron and cackling face of Harry, "I am sure things will be all right."

"I hope so." Hermione said. "I knew we would be going on a quest, but so soon…"

Ron again made some noise but was ignored by everyone.

"We will do it." Harry said. "It's late now. We should go to sleep."

Hermione nodded. Ron protested. Ginny removed the gag and he began to sprout out nonsense.

Hermione ignored them and went back to her cabin. Everyone else was already asleep.

Hermione tossed and turned on her bed. The dimly lighted room was designed for the children of Athena who liked to read. Every day, it would soothe. That day, it felt like a burden.

Hermione could not understand why Draco would do something like that. Yes, he was different. But so were all the other.

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to Gods. Let sleep come to her so that she could complete whatever quest they had.

* * *

"We have to take him down?"

Hermione and Ron sat there shocked as Harry voiced their reaction. Albus nodded gravely along with Chiron.

"But-But it is Voldemort!"

"And you are Harry."

Harry groaned. Hermione understood his feeling. She was not sure how to do it. Taking Voldemort down?

"Your main aim is to finish him before he arrives here." Chiron said calmly. "But if he does reach Hogwarts then he will die."

"Now would be a good time for Romans to help." Ron muttered.

"Most of them have joined him," Albus said, "And those who haven't wish to remain neutral. Do not worry. We have faith in you."

Hermione did not. Every quest they completed was out of sheer dumb luck, and maybe Hermione's brains. Harry and Ron could kill monsters left and right but ask them to plan, they would all be doomed. And with Draco now officially labelled as the traitor, she wondered anyone would trust any kid of Athena.

"We will supply you with every possible way of defeating the madman." Albus said. "All you have to do is complete the work."

The three did not want to go on that quest but nodded dumbly.

* * *

As the days came near for them to leave, Harry, Ron and Hermione were often found in the library. They read every book they could find from cover to cover, making strategies and Ron giving foolish predictions. As the last day of the month arrived, they were ready with all the weapons and other necessities.

Nearly everyone had shown up to say good luck. Luck. That was exactly what they needed.

"Ron!"

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry and they pretended to gaga. Hermione's face reddened as much as his hair and Lavender pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"I know you will defeat him my Won-Won."

Hermione and Harry shared another look and had to bite the side of their cheeks to stop from laughing.

"I-I will try-try." Ron managed to say.

"Alright." Chiron said loudly, breaking the goodbye between two lovebirds which had left Fred and George teary eyes.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. Good Luck."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She and her friends needed a quest and there it was. No matter what, she would take down that madman. She was ready to take down that madman.


End file.
